powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Manipulation
Ability to summon, create, control or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and controlling and manipulating it in a variety of effective ways. Also Called *Darkness Control *Shadow Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Erebokinesis *Umbragenesis Capabilities The user can control and manipulate darkness in surrounding areas. Limitation *Some users may have to be in sync with darkness. *Users may become corrupted through extended exposure to the darkness. *May be easily overwhelmed by Light Manipulation or Light Generation. Associations *Some users of a higher level may soon achieve the ability of Darkforce Manipulation *If one can master darkness's true nature, they may be able to control Nothingness Manipulation *Can be used in a way that the darkness gains the power of a black hole, thus aquiring a sub-power of Gravitation Manipulation *If contacted by any hellish magic user may develop Hellfire Manipulation. *Can be used if having Demonic Mimicry as a Power/Ability. *If user also has Light Manipulation, it will develop into Twilight Manipulation. *By manipulating the darknes in one's body its possible to have a minimal Biokinesis ability *By solitifying the Darkness in the body its possible to have a form of Invulnerability, the result may cause blood to bleed black Applications *Some, mostly high-level users, can create darkness of their own *Darkness Energy Constructs *Modification of user's body through shadows/dark energy *Darkness Energy Blasts *Ability to absorb shadows/dark energy into the body to greaty strengthen and increase physical capabilities *Darkness Force-field Generation *Darkness Cloaking *Darkness Telekinesis *Life-Force Absorption *Darkness Teleportation *Shadow Mimicry: can transform entire physical body into a being of pure darkness/shadow energy. *Shadow Absorption *Flight *Minor Gravity Manipulation, given the ability to create miniature/large black holes *Limited Invisibility, similar to Randall Blake, a Chromatic who controls Darkness *Darkness Mists *Darkness Summoning *Darkness Hands/Tentacles *Animated Shadow *Darkness Combat *Darkness Weapon Infusion *On highest power and strength level; one can blanket an entire city, planet or world in pure eternal darkness. *Encase enemeis in impenetrable orbs or spheres of darkness energy. *Night Vision Known Users *Raven (Teen Titans) *Trigon (Teen Titans) *The Shade (DC Comics) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Gekko Moriah (One Piece) *Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *Brain/Zero (Fairy Tail) *Jose Porla (Fairy Tail) *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) *Pokémon with Dark or Shadow-type moves (Pokémon) *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) *Yuzuki Mikage (Jigoku Shoujo: Mitsuganae) *Ai Enma (Hell Girl) *Unicron (Transformers) *Galvatron (Transformers: Cybertron) *Peter Pan, though his shadow is sentient and usually tries to escape him. (Peter Pan) *Ebon (Static Shock) *Nightingale (Static Shock) *Nemesis Prime (Transformers: Armada) *Jackie Estacado (Top Cow / Image Comics) *The Darkness (Top Cow / Image Comics) *The Makuta species (BIONICLE) *Toa of Darkness (BIONICLE) *Highly royal dark mane (Mane-online) *Shaidar Haran (The Wheel of Time) *Hikaru (The Red Team) *Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Khan (Paradox Saga) *Nightmare Master (Paradox Saga) *Erebos (Greek Mythology) *Hades (Greek Mythology) *Pluto (Roman Mythology) *Nico di Angelo (Percy Jackson and The Olympians) *Nero the Sable (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) *Darklight (New Earth) *Darkstar (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *The Dark'' (Card Captor Sakura)'' *The Shadow'' (Card Captor Sakura)'' *Dark Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Dark Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Zexion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty/Kingdom Hearts series) *Some Chromatics can control darkness (Mutant X) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *Rumia (Touhou Project) *Moonchild (Wild Cards series) *Faraboo the Caretaker (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Black*Star (Soul Eater) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Rui Hachiouji (Code: Breaker) *Saechika Hachiouji (Code: Breaker) *Obsidian (DC Comics) Gallery 121867-113498-the-darkness_super.jpg|Jackie Estacado wearing The Darkness as armor (Top Cow/Image Comics). Dark Jak Dark Blast.png|Having been expiremented with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter series) can channel his power into dark energy, creating it into dark energy blasts, electricity, and turn invisible. 180px-Prophecy.jpg|Being an expert in ancient sorcery, Raven (Teen Titans) can generate dark energy and control in any way she desires in conjunction with her incredibly strong and powerful telekinesis. Marshall D. Teach Yami Yami no Mi.jpg|Having eaten the Devil's Fruit of the Yami Yami no mi, Marshall D. Tech/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control darkness, giving to control gravity, create pocket dimesions,nullify one's power, absorb the area around him. File:Comic_Shadow_Hand.png|Chirox (BIONICLE) creating a giant fist out of shadow energy. File:LoMN_Teridax's_Shadow_Hand.png|Teridax (BIONICLE) uses his almost godlike shadow powers to take over the island of Metru Nui. Getsuga_Tensho.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashes a dark Getsuga Tenshou. Fullmetal_Alchemist_-_37_-_Large_19.jpg|Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) controls dark like constructs. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern ring. Hachiouji Rui Shadow.JPG|Hachiouji Rui (Code: Breaker) can manipulate her shadow. Hachiouji Saechika Shadow.JPG|Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) can manipulate his shadow. Obsidian.jpg|Todd Rice (Obsidian) can manipulate shadows and darkness to his will. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities